in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ScottKazama/Akira
) |Row 2 title = Gender: |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Birthday: |Row 3 info = September 23, 1968 |Row 4 title = Height: |Row 4 info = 180 cm (5' 11") |Row 5 title = Weight: |Row 5 info = 79 kg (181 lbs.) |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Bloodtype: |Row 7 info = O |Row 8 title = Alias: |Row 8 info = The Ultimate Martial Artist ( ) |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of One Strike, "Byakko-Ken" |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = --- (Bajiquan) |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Shin'ichiro Miki }} Akira Yuki (結城 晶) is a character originally from Virtua Fighter franchise. Just a regular baji quan fighter who made his appearance as a post-launch paid downloadable content in UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late [cl-r]. Information Hailing from the Virtua Fighter series, ''he's an assistant instructor of Yuki Budokan. After completing his training under his grandfather's tutelage at the age of 23, he went on a quest to test his abilities. When he got word of the World Fighting Tournament, he decided to enter and test his abilities. Appearance Akira is a muscular male with a tanned complexion, spiked black hair, and dark brown eyes. He appears to be average height and has quite wide shoulders and a serious face with a strong jawline and a squared-off chin. His most trademark outfit is a form of sleeveless gi - a traditional blue colored Chinese uniform used for martial arts practice - which has frayed around the ends of the trouser legs and shirt holes. The gi is slightly open to reveal his bare chest underneath, and some gray, red, and white dōgi. The outfit is complete with a red belt and headband and wristbands, and a black Kung Fu shoes. Overall, he bears a striking resemblance to Ryu, the main character of Capcom's Street Fighter series. Personality Akira strives for perfection and will drive himself relentlessly to master his techniques. He seeks worthy opponents to fight in order to find flaws in his skills to further attain mastery. While hot-blooded and impulsive, he can also be naive and intemperate. Akira is also quite passionate when fighting, often telling his opponents give him their best and always expressing his enthusiasm for about. Despite his hot-headed personality, Akira does appear to have some good friendships with most fighters such as Wolf Hawkfield, Pai, Jacky, Sarah, and Aoi Umenokoji (his childhood friend and sparring partner), as well as Akatsuki (his grandfather's long-time friend during their military lives in the past). Story A young man who continues his martial arts training in order to become the ultimate martial artist. Born into the famous Yuki Budokan, he has learned from a young age the art of Bajiquan, passed from his grandfather to his father and then to him. In order then test his own abilities, he entered into the World Fighting Tournament, a global contest of martial arts. However, rather than just pursuing victories and the defeat of others, he also continues his training in order to see the "stars" that his grandfather taught him were only visible to those who know true strength. He lives by the motto "None shall harm me, and I shall harm no others," with a righteous heart that seeks to avoid meaningless conflict. On a side note, he is just a regular human being whose been experiencing against certain unidentified beings and superhumans alike he encountered, with his strength can go on par with them and manage to survived any dangerous situations he is in. '''Arcade Story:' Akira was walking across the globe for his training regiment to seek true strength for upcoming tournaments, and ends up living at Kanzakai. While in a middle of dinner, Akira noticed the night becomes strange and being surrounded by shadowy creatures. Thankfully, Akira survive the attack and manage to best entire packs of beasts with no harm at all. He then got out the restaurant he was eating at and explores the strange night, realizing it could be part of his test to seek true strenght. In his exploration, Akira comes across a a young man with a World War II uniform, whom recognize his family’s Baji Quan and knew his grandfather for a long time. The soldier introduces himself as Akatsuki, revealing Akira that he is indeed old, but the Blitz Motor in his body negates his aging due to being slumbered for decades at the near end of World War II, much Akira’s surprises. Akatsuki can tell that Akira wants something else to seek the true meaning of strength, offering him for a sparring match, in which Akira accepted. As Akatsuki proves Akira being worthy enough to bear the Yuki clan’s honor to seek true strength, and they part away to another destinations afterwards, Akira is encountered by a young high school boy with a sword, who ask him how did he survived without becoming an In-Birth, much to Akira’s confusion. The boy explains Akira shortly about the connection between In-Birth and any-related things to the strange night they are in. Akira recalls the shadowed creatures who attacked him previous and learn they were indeed connected, and Akira was lucky to survive without injuries since it still consider part of his training regiments. Akira and a boy he met named Hyde Kido introduces to each other. When Hyde compare him to Enkidu, albeit different, Akira revealed to have known him for a long time elsewhere during a side tournament before a certain incident where Enkidu becoming an In-Birth somewhere. Hyde surprise that Akira knew Enkidu, but telling him not to fight him since he is one of the members of a recently new dangerous In-Birth organization Amnesia. However, Akira calls Hyde out for backing out from incoming challenges, telling him that the night’s terrors isn’t his first time he managed to survive in meta-humans-related incidents, as he had experienced in defeating a superhuman Dural during J6 incidents. Akira begin to lecture Hyde the true meaning of battles, whether being meta-humans or not. After lecturing Hyde, he went inside the Amnesia’s base nearby the Abyss gate whom the said boy told about. He encounter a much older woman who reveal herself to be the leader of her Amnesia organization, Hilda, and begin to ask a similar question as Hyde on him being a non-In-Birth fighter, in which Akira reply it was just a mere luck from his previous training regiments to survive incoming dangers. Once introduced himself to her, Akira ask Hilda if Enkidu is her subordinate, and she confirms it while surprise he knew him. Hilda prevent Akira from finding Enkidu, wanting him to join Amnesia at a lowest rank, just because he is just a normal person. Akira is irritated by Hilda’s mockery and lectures her not to underestimate the potential of normal humans, comparing her to be as bad as J6 was. Hilda is annoyed by Akira’s lecture and being compared to J6, vow to make Akira regret for his life. Once defeated Hilda, Enkidu appears, now truly is an In-Birth just like Hyde and Hilda, and meet Akira once again. While Enkidu feels ashamed of Hilda for underestimating Akira, the latter ask Enkidu why he joined Amnesia. Enkidu replies his worthy past opponent to fight him first if he wanted to know why. Akira gladly accept the challenge, and will force Enkidu to explain his reason once he is defeated. This will be a Round 2 since their first battle in the previous tournament, but this time when Enkidu being an In-Birth now, motivated Akira. Akira finally defeated Enkidu, and realize not only Enkidu made a promise with his late-master’s wish, Akira finally found what true strength really is. As the sun will rise and the Hollow Night is fading, Akira left the Amnesia and went to the shrine. He finally found out that the true strength lies within the heart of battle, such as himself and his experience on meeting other fighters whom he familiar and unfamiliar to alike, just as his grandfather wanted to. However, as the cherry blossoms blooms and the wind blows peacefully in a daylight, Akira smiles to the sky and vow to walk towards more answers than just true strength, in a heart of battle. Abilities Akira's ability is the EXS of One Strike ( ) called the Byakko-Ken ( ). In reality, it is actually part of his signature hand to hand fighting style of Bajiquan ( ) from his home series, and is not truly an "EXS", as Akira himself is only a normal person, making him the only one who can go on par against unidentified entities and objects, supernaturals and man-made alike. This fighting style on the “EXS” is mainly focused on utilizing a single strike, and low stances to develop the internal strength in the legs. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Latecl-r= Fierce Hakkyoku-ken fighter on a journey to become the strongest warrior in the world. He longs to find a worthy opponent, and he's never been seen without his trusty hachimaki. Ironically, he is only a regular human who can go on par with certain superhumans and unidentified beings he encountered. Trivia * Originally first appeared in other French Bread/Ecole Software's 2D fighting game collaboration between Dengeki Bunko and Sega known as Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax (Ignition), Akira is given new sprites, and slightly revamped move list on mostly commands and damage properties including revamped Infinite Worth EXS move (Hōgeki Unshin Sokosho)) for this game. * His theme is a reworked opening of Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown for this game, unlike other guest characters. * Akira's character select and story CG/lifebar artworks are based on his appearance in Bandai Namco/Capcom/Sega/Nintendo's Turn-based Fighting Game RPG crossover Project X Zone series, while his chibi version is based on his character select render from his guest appearance in Koei Tecmo's Dead or Alive 5 (Ultimate (Arcade)/Last Round). * Despite being a guest character, his arcade story reveals that Akatsuki is an old friend of Akira's grandfather during their military life. Akira also have some sort of rivalry history with Enkidu as something happened between both fighters in the past outside Akira's participation in Virtua Fighter tournament, before the Enkidu becoming an In-Birth. * Due to his guest appearance in this game series, Akira is the only playable normal fighter. This became a nod in his Arcade Mode story when mentioned by the majorities of the characters. * He has two stages converted from Fighting Climax, Sky City Ninja Castle from SHINOBI (in its 2002 appearance) and Hagakure Shrine (home of Kage-Maru and his clan). The latter stage however, is modified version of the original to fit in with this game’s Hollow Night-based stage theme. * Akira’s inclusion is mostly because his home series’ trademark renewed, and Exe:Late cl-r was announced during EVO 2020, thus befitting his quote “You are 20 years too early” quote from Fighting Climax. Category:Blog posts